The Untold Story Of The Great Dragon
by Uzumaki Kohana
Summary: What if there was more to the story of the Dragon Flame/Dragon Fire/Sacred Fire that no one knew about. What if the Great Dragon was actually Slifer the Sky Dragon/Yugi who created all the realms.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifteen Years Ago**

Daphne raced down the stairs of the castle with her baby sister, Bloom, they were going towards the Chamber of where The Great Dragon resides and Daphne just hoped that the Great Dragon would help her keep baby sister safe. Opening the door to the Chamber and shutting it with what little magic she had left that would lock it, Daphne placed Bloom on the centre of the bed before looking at the Great Dragon with tears in her eyes.

{ _Crown Princess Daphne of Domino, daughter of of Oritel and Marion, Nymph of Sirenix, Magix, Domino, I know what you wish for me to do but do you know the consequences of what could happen to you?_ }Came a soft and sad voice inside of Daphne's head and she nodded.

"I do."Daphne whispered softly."But I made a promise to my parents, please Slifer, keep my sister safe, that is all that I ask of you."

{ _As young as you are, Princess, you are just as wise as the previous nine Nymphs but that is your downfall._ }The Dragon Flame commented.{ _However, I will help you, my child but know this, she will return here and will want answers that no one will know the answers to but you._ }The Great Dragon, Slifer, said.

Daphne nodded in understanding before her eyes widened when the door started to crack and break. Slifer moved from the bed and transformed into a boy with tri-coloured hair. The boy's hand shot out and the door glowed brightly and Daphne heard the the Ancestral Witches scream in pain.

"Take my hands Crown Princess Of Domino."Daphne placed both her hands in Slifer hands and they started glowing." _Take my form and place me within this child, Princess Bloom Of Domino. My power may flow and bloom in you like a flower and grow as you do, summon them and never fear them while I rest and wait until all is right and done, so mote it._ "Slifer said in a commanding voice.

Daphne felt her powers start to drain from her her magical core and her form slowly changing into that of a Spirit Nymph while Slifer turned into a flame that flew around Bloom before it went into her chest and she glowed brightly before it dimmed down.

"Thank you."Daphne whispered as tears fell down her eyes.

She picked up Bloom before creating a portal to where she knew Bloom would be safe and put Bloom through the portal before turning when the door was destroyed and the Ancestral Witches appeared, looking around with greedy eyes before they realized that the Dragon was gone and they glared angrily at Daphne before noticing Bloom and went towards her but Daphne got in their way and held her hand out.

"You shall not have the Dragon Flame nor my sister!"Daphne yelled and a bounce of magic, from what Slifer left her with, threw the Ancestral Witches away, banishing them to be exact before she herself faded away.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Bloom screamed in pain as she, unknowingly, felt the Great Dragon fighting against the spell that the Trix were using to get in their grasp. It wasn't long until the Great Dragon started to feel weak but not weak enough to let the Trix have all of his Fire. Slifer, who was in Bloom's soul room, growled and placed a human hand over his heart, he started to pull something from his heart that he thought he would never give up. The thing that made him what humans feared back in ancient times, his darker self. Pulling it out of his heart with what little strength he lad left, he added it to what the Trix were stealing from Bloom, from him, to make them think that they had the whole Dragon Flame. Once it was gone along with the rest of his powers, Slifer fell into a deep sleep while Bloom fell unconscious.

Slifer never noticed that he left Bloom's body and appeared on the floor. Bloom's adopted parents ran over to Bloom and managed to get her out of the ice and laid her down on the floor next to the unconscious boy who Mike was cheaking over for any injures. After five minutes, Bloom started to wake up and notice the boy before narrowing her eyes when another portal opened before sighing in relief when she noticed that it was Stella.

"Stella!"Bloom said, standing up.

"Bloom!"Stella said, sounding worried as she took in Bloom's form. Bloom was pale and her eyes held no spark in them like did before, they looked dead and dull in Stella's eyes."Are you ok?"Stella asked, walking over to Bloom and hugged her when she noticed that Bloom looked close to tears.

"The Trix's, they trapped me and took my power."Bloom said, pulling away from Stella who gasped."According to them, it's actually the Dragon Flame!"

"They said that with it...well... they would have unlimited power and be able to take over the whole universe."Vanessa said and Stella stared wide eyes at them.

"But that's not all."Mike said and picked up the tri-coloured boy."This boy appeared right after Bloom fell unconscious but I don't think he's dangerous."Mike said when Stella narrowed her eyes at the limp boy in Mike's arms.

"I'll just check."Stella said and took off her Ring of Solaria which turned into a scepter and it hovered over the boy's body before it started to glow and shake in Stella's hand, burning her."Oww!"Stella yelped.

Stella held her hand and glared as the scepter stood upright and it glowed so brightly that it illuminate the whole room before slowly dying down and a girl, with emerald eyes, long crazy brown hair, tan skin and a dragon tail and wings, was standing there, holding the scepter.

"What the?"Stella said, looking confuse."Who are you?"The girl stared at Stella before smiling.

"I am Mana, the Dragon Guardian of Solaria chosen by the the Great Dragon of Domino himself, Princess Stella."Stella's eyes widened and she paled."Do not worry, you are not in trouble, child. I came here because I felt the energy of the Great Dragon here."Mana said and smiled reassuringly at Stella before looking at Mike then to the boy in his arms.

"Wait, he's the Great Dragon? But he's just a kid!"Stella cried out as the boy stirred before falling back into his deep sleep.

"He may look like one, Princess Stella, but as you know, looks can be deceiving."Mana said and placed her hand on Stella's shoulder."You must take him back to your school and wait for him to wake up. He'll tell you everything and help your friend here get back her flame."

"Yes Lady Mana."Stella said and Mana smiled, handing back the scepter that turned back into the ring and Stella placed it on her hand as Mana disappeared.

"That was interesting."Mike said and the girls nodded before Bloom held her arms out to take the boy from Mike who gave him to her.

"Let's get back to Alfea, Bloom. Everyone needs to know what's happened!"

"You're right Stella."Bloom said and somehow managed to hug her adoptive parents before she and Stella lefted with the boy.

* * *

 **At Alfea**

Slifer groaned as he felt someone touching him and he heard voices. Frowning, he forced opened his eyes and looked around with narrowed amethyst eyes. Noticing that he was in a room, he sat up right and froze when he felt soft fabric under the palm of his hands and he heard a lot of gasps. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Slifer caught sight of Bloom, her friends and the Headmistress Faragonda and Griselda who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure that Dragon lady was tellin' the truth Stella? He doesn't look like the Great Dragon to me."Slifer's eyes narrowed on the girl with short midnight blue hair.

"Just because I look like a twelve year old does not mean that I am actually ten thousand millennium years old Musa, Fairy of Music."Slifer growled out before he sighed when Musa took a step back in fear."I apologize, I do not mean to frighten you, child. I have not spoken with anyone for fifteen years since..."Slifer said with sad look on his face and everyone frowned."Since the Nymph Daphne and I sealed myself inside of Bloom."Everyone gasped again and stared at him in shock before Bloom shook her head and smiled at Slifer.

"It's alright...so erm...you know all of our names but we don't know yours other then your Title."Bloom said and Slifer raised an eyebrow at her."I mean, do you have a name? And if you do, can you tell us please?"

"Yes young Princess, I have a name and I can tell you."Slifer said and smiled at Bloom."On Earth you might have heard of me in your History Class, that is if you were listening to your Teacher."Bloom blushed but raised an eyebrow at him."Slifer is the name I was given on Earth but my birth name is Yugi."Bloom's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Holy magic!"Bloom cried out and everyone stared at Bloom in confusion."You're the God of the Sky! Slifer The Sky Dragon of Egypt!"Yugi nodded and looked embarrassed.

"I am."Yugi said softly.

"But how... the story said that you disappeared after the Nameless Pharaoh..."Blood trailed off when Yugi looked away in sadness.

"I did disappear and I took a few of my friends with me and turned them all into The Dragon Guardians of the Realms that I created here."Yugi said before he frowned."Musa, you said that there was a Dragon Lady that told you about me? Who was it? Isis? Kisara? Mana?"Yugi asked curiously.

"It was Lady Mana."Stella said and Yugi groaned but didn't say anything."Lady Mana said that you can help us get the Dragon Flame back and that you'll tell us everything."Yugi stared at Stella before looking at Bloom and sighed.

"What do you know of Daphne, Bloom?"Bloom blinked, not excepting that sort of question.

"Well... I know that she was a Nymph and that she came from Domino but that's it."Bloom said and frowned."Why? Was there something else that I'm suppose to know?"Bloom asked and Yugi sighed.

"Daphne was and still is a Nymph, she's the cursed Nymph of Sirenix, I cursed her of course, since I agreed to let her help me seal myself into you, giving you all of my powers instead of half of it like every other daughter of the Royal line had."Yugi started off and stared at Bloom."As you know, you are the Princess of Domino and Daphne is your guardian."

"Wait a minute!"Tecna said and frowned."You cursed Daphne? Why would you do that if she helped you?"

"Because that was and is the Law."Yugi mumbled out.

"There is no such law though."Flora said, frowning at Yugi.

"Actually there is."Came a new voice and everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. There Humanoids Dragons standing before them.

"Isis? Mana? Mahad? Joey? Ryo? Malik? Kisara? What are all of you doing here?"Yugi asked, getting off of the bed and stood up.

"Why when we heard that you broke free of your jailer, we just had to see you!"Malik said and Yugi glared at him but didn't say anything.

"What law?"Bloom finally asked after a few minutes of silence as she looked between the Dragons.

"The Law of the Dragons. It is the first Law we created. The Law of Binding."Isis said with a frown."We created this law the moment we arrived and created your kind. This law was to make sure that no Fairy or Witch ever forced a binding ritural on themselves with a Dragon such as us. Yugi created this law for many reasons. One was the fact that on Earth, he was always forcefully ripped from the Pharaoh's soul to the infant Prince or Princess."

"Why would they do that?"Musa asked, wincing at the thought of being ripped from a soul to another one.

"Because I was very angry, uncontrolable god."Yugi said and laughed at the looks he got.

"Angry?"Malik questioned, raising an eyebrow."More like raging."Yugi glared.

"If you want to blame someone for me turning into Slifer then you can blame my father. Although that's a bit hard to do since he's dead."Yugi said and sighed."I'll tell about how I grew up on Earth and why I was mad and then I'll tell you about how this world came to be along with the others, alright?"Everyone nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time**

 _"The Law of Binding."Isis said with a frown."We created this law the moment we arrived and created your kind. This law was to make sure that no fairy or witch ever forced a binding ritural on themselves with a Dragon such as us. Yugi created this law for many reasons. One was the fact that on Earth, he was always forcefully ripped from the Pharaoh's soul to the infant Prince."_

 _"Why would they do that?"Musa asked, wincing at the thought of being ripped from a soul to another one._

 _"Because I was very angry, uncontrolable god."Yugi said and laughed at the looks he got._

 _"Angry?"Malik questioned, raising an eyebrow."More like raging."Yugi glared._

 _"If you want to blame someone for me turning into Slifer the you can blame my father. Although that's a bit hard to do since he's dead."Yugi said and sighed."I'll tell about how I grew up on Earth and why I was mad and then I'll tell you about how this world came to be along with the others, alright?"Everyone nodded._

* * *

 **Now**

 **The Beginning Of How Yugi Became Slifer**

"You see, when I was but only a child of twelve summers, twelve years old, my father, Riku, desided that it was time to teach me who was incharge, he used a spell that would turn me into a beast and it worked."Yugi said and smirked."But what he didn't realize was that I would be very powerful if I became a beast and that I would be able to kill him and I did."Yugi said, sitting down and rolled his eyes when everyone stared at him in fear minus his old friends.

"Please don't look at me like that, he deserved it, he beat and whipped me since my mother's death and he always blamed her death on me because she died during child birth. After I killed him, I went on a rampage, destroying villages and poeples family because I thought that everyone deserved it but later on, I regreted it because one day, a Pharaoh of Egypt thought it would be best to capture me, since I couldn't die, and seal me away into something but it didn't work, the objects weren't strong enough to hold me and I broke free, feeling more rage and hatred for humans then I ever had. But the Pharaoh and his Council didn't give up, they desided to use a human sacrifice but they couldn't just use anyone, they needed to use someone that would stay in the palace for the rest of their life until they died. So they used their infant children, the prince/princesses of Egypt as the sacrifices and ripped me from host to host each time a child was born."Yugi said and noted that the girls looked close to tears but continued his story.

"But like I said before, my rage and hatred just grew and grew until sometime when I was 9500 years old, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, the father of the Nameless Pharaoh, ripped me from his soul and did what every other Pharaoh or Queen and Council member did, they placed me in the infant's soul and he was given the name Atem."Tears of his own formed in Yugi's eyes but he wiped them away and gave everyone a bitter smile. But unlike all the other Pharaoh's and Queen's before him, he didn't hate me for what I did and turned him into but he wanted to understand me and find out why I hated humans each time he came to me in his soul room, I'll explain what that is later."Yugi licked his lips and stared out the window.

"Atem was... different... he used an item that let me come out of his soul and gave me back my human form with some dragon features. The first time he used the item to get me out, he drained himself of his magic and I was in my dragon form and I tried to kill him but that item had some sort of spell placed around it and him causing it to protect him, once I realized this, I tried to run but I found that there was a chain around my neck, one that only I could see since Atem looked confused when I tried. After a while, he started to let me out more when he wasn't busy, he would try to get me to talk to him and when he gave me back my human form, I was so happy but I didn't let it show on my face and then one day... his father died...That was the day I did talk to him and told him everything... He was shocked and angry... Atem was my first friend since that day... He was only Pharaoh for a short time, a bout nearly a year before he sacrificed himself.

"There was no infant for me to be sealed into... I was free from the binding and at once I didn't want to be free, I didn't want him to die but that idiot..."Tears started to roll down his face and the Guardian Dragons sighed sadly."He told me to take the Council and find a place for us to hide and to never return. I did as he said and before I closed the portal, I grabbed the item and took it with me."Bloom stared at Yugi, noticing the deep sadness in his eyes and gasped when she also saw longing and yerning in his eyes.

"You loved him..."Yugi nodded stiffly.

"I did..."Yugi mumbled before shaking her head."Anyhow, that is part of the story of how the Realms came to be along with why we don't allow people to force us or not into a binding ritual. I had a lot of magic and with this lots"Yugi gestured to the other dragons who grinned or smiled at them."help, we were able to create the realms before I turned them into the Guardians of each Realm. I desided to create the nine Nymphs of each Realm. The first Nymph would be the Queen of each Realm and protect our powers. After that, I created the Fairies, Witches and normal men."Yugi said and frowned.

"After that, we rested in the Palace, deep down in the Chambers, hidden from outsiders other then the Royal Family."

"My one mistake was creating the Witches."Yugi growled out."I should kept a better watch on them and maybe none of this would have happened to you, Bloom."

"No, it's my fault."Kisara said and everyone looked at her."I am Kisara, Dragon Guardian of the Witches Realm and all of Magic."She said in greeting before turning to Yugi."If I had known what those Witches were up to, I could have warned you sooner."

"We all made mistakes."Isis said and bowed to everyone."My name is Isis, I am the Dragon Guardian of Earth and I was also your's and Yugi's protecter."Bloom and everyone gasped.

"But you said..."Stella said looking at Yugi who smirked.

"We promised Atem that we wouldn't return to Egypt, we never said anything about the other countries."Yugi said and nodded to the others."Anyhow, you lot should introduce yourselves."Mahad stepped up first.

"I am Mahad, Dragon Guardian of Linphea."

"I am Ryo, Dragon Guardian Andros and another Ocean that you don't need to know about."

"I'm Joey, Dragon Guardian of Zenith."

"I'm Malik, Isis's younger brother and Dragon Guardian of Melody."

"And I'm Mana, Dragon Guardian of Solaria."

"Oh my Magic!"Flora, Tenca and Musa cried out and started at the boys with wide eyes before looking back at Yugi.

"Yugi, how do we get the Dragon Flame back?"Headmistress Faragonda asked, looking at Yugi who sighed.

"You don't need to know how because I still have a small part of the Dragon Flame lefted."

"Say what!?"Musa yelled and glared at Yugi."If you still have the Dragon Flame, why don't you give it back to Bloom."

"Because if I did, I would no long exist-"Yugi cut himself off as his eyes widened." _ **NO!**_ "Yugi yelled, looking horrified and got he out of the bed and ran to the window."This can not be happening."Yugi whispered and looked back at everyone."Army of Decay is here..."Yugi said and everyone's eyes widened."We have to get your students inside the school, now!"Yugi said and nodded to the Dragon Guardians.

"Right."The Guardians took off outside.

"We'll help!"Stella said and Bloom frowned as her friends transformed and started helping the Dragon Guardians.

"I can't help them."Bloom whispered as ran outside with Yugi behind her."I don't have my powers

"Yes you can."Yugi said seriously. Bloom looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened when Yugi transformed into a Dragon about the same size as Bloom and raced towards her and flew right into her chest just like when she was a baby. Bloom's body rose up into the air and a goldish orange light surrounded Bloom before it disappeared.

"Bloom?"At the sound of her name, Bloom turned and saw Stella staring at her along with the rest of the Winx Club in awe."You've got a new look."

"Huh?"Bloom blinked and looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing an egyptian dress that sparkled, a gold belt around her waist. Hearing a flapping noice behind her, Bloom looked over her shoulder and saw dark blue dragon wings.

"At least I don't have a tail."Bloom mumbled and heard someone laugh inside her head.

{ _Yes, you're right Bloom but right now, we have to help your school._ }

"Right."Bloom said and took off at full speed and started to help everyone.

* * *

 **Later**

The group listened to what Faragonda was saying before looking at Yugi who nodded his head in agreement."Faragonda is right, I did leave a small piece of the Dragon Flame there and I hid it so I'll come with you since I know where it is. I never thought that I would have to see it again."Yugi said from his spot and everyone looked at him.

"Why can't we just take your Flame?"Musa asked, she was still angry with Yugi as it seemed.

"Because I could die and I'm the only one who can keep balance over all of the realms!"Yugi hissed out dangerously and everyone shivered."There is a reason why the Guardians were chosen to protect each realm, it was to keep balance and peace in that realm and only I can keep these realms from falling."Musa stared at Yugi with wide eyes along withe everyone else before she bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry..."Musa whispered, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

"It's ok, Musa, I'm not mad at you and I understand that you just want to help Bloom."Yugi said, placing his hand under Musa's chin and made her look up at him and he gave her a smile."I want to help Bloom as well... we all will."Musa smiled and did what no normal fairy would do, she hugged Yugi causing him to stumble from the impact before he laughed and hugged her back.

"Let's go and get that Flame, girls!"Musa said, looking look at the Winx's with a determined look in her eyes and the other girls cheered.

* * *

 **Time Skip, Domino**

"I can't believe this is my home."Bloom said softly as she looked around the destroyed room of the palace. Yugi growled low in his throat as he bared his fangs in anger while his friends shuddered in fear, hoping that Yugi wasn't going to do something that he'd later regret.

"Bloom..."Bloom's eyes widened and she looked around while Yugi smirked."Bloom... Yugi..."

"Hello Daphne."Yugi said as Daphne appeared and smiled at them.

"Welcome Bloom, I have been waiting for you."The girls looked amazed at what Daphne was wearing while Yugi and the other Guardian's stared at her in saddness.

"That's a great outfit."Stella whispered softly.

"Please, we must hurry. I have something to show you Bloom."Bloom looked a bit unsure but one gently push from Yugi made her follow Daphne before she stopped and looked at Yugi.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To find the item, you and the girls go with Daphne, she has something for you, Bloom."Bloom bit her lip but nodded and followed Daphne and once they were gone, Yugi turned to the Guardian's.

"Yugi, The Great Dragon Of The Nine Realms, Dragon Guardian of The Realm Domino!"Yugi yelled and his body was comsumed by flames.

"Mahad, Dragon Guardian of The Realm Linphea!"Madhad yelled and his body was comsumed by rose vines and roses.

"Ryo, Dragon Guardian of The Realms Andros and The Infinite ocean!"Ryo was the comsumed by a water bubble.

"Joey, Dragon Guardian of The Realm Zenith!"Joey yelled before his body was then comsumed by lightning.

"Malik, Dragon Guardian of The Realm Melody!"Malik was then wrapped around musical notes.

"Mana, Dragon Guardian of The Realm Solaria!"Mana was then surrounded by a white light.

"Kisara, Dragon Guardian of The Witches Realm and all of Magic!"Kisara was also surrounded by a light but her's was black.

"Isis, Dragon Guardian of The Realm Earth!"Leaves flew around Isis, surrounding her. If the Winx's had stayed around longer, they would have seen the Guardians in their true forms **(Just imagine the Dragon Flame but in different colours and Kisara's dragon form is still blue!)**.

| _Go back to your Realms and get the Millennium Items. I believe that it is time that they had new wielders, don't you agree, Isis?_ | Yugi asked, his yellow eyes staring into Isis's pale pink eyes.

|\ _Agreed._ \|Isis said before they all disappeared to their Realms to get the Millennium Items.

Yugi took off for his Chamber, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time. Once Yugi got to his Chamber, he raced in and let his magic out, covering the room in his magic as he searched for the pulse of the Puzzle.


End file.
